Read Like a Book
by Miss Mandie
Summary: Amanda has moved from California to London. A big step in her life? Not as big as the one she is about to take starting a new school and meeting new friends. While getting great advice from friends of old. Will She fall for the school Celebrity? William M
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the street Amanda took out her Mp3 Player from her pocket and changed the song to "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. Putting it back into her pocket she looked ahead. The street was beautiful, the long strip of sidewalk was surrounded by fully grown trees that were every shade of Red and Orange you could Imagine. It was truly beautiful in London during the fall season Unlike California, London had drastic changes in the season.

The fact was that Amanda Had moved from California the week before. Her mother had gotten a promotion in her law firm. More Money, less hours, everything was great except for one thing. The Job opening was in London, Hundreds of miles away from their Home in Riverside, California. So two weeks of packing, two planes and a Cab later. They were in London, standing in front of a lovely flat big enough for two families.

Amanda who had already missed the first half of the school year was on her way to her new All girls School. The School was named "Elizabeth Shaw Girls Academy", it was one of the Highest Ranking Girls school in the world. Luckily it was only half a mile away from their new home.

As she walked up to the Grand Gates of Elizabeth Shaw Girls Academy she saw a sight incomparable. Up on a hill was a three story Building that looked more like a House then a School. It was Painted White with Blue Shudders, and the whole house was surrounded by Blue flowers of every kind.

Before going to the gate she took a look around just up the street a little ways was another building Similar in Stature but in a little worse shape. Looking at it she saw boys of ages from 10 to 18 playing Football and cricket. Smiling as a blond boy who didn't look older then 17 make a goal while playing football.

Finally her thoughts went back to the school in front of her. Taking a deep breath she walked through the gates and up the two flight of stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

After two hours of talking to the Head Mistress of the School Amanda walked out of the office with A school Uniform, PE Uniform and seven heavy textbooks. Walking down the hall looking for the bathroom she struggled to keep all that was in her arms actually in her arms. Finding the bathroom she went inside and changed into her new uniform.

Looking into the mirror she saw a girl with long blond hair, Brown eyes dressed in a Blue and White School uniform staring back at her. She gave a week smile to herself through the mirror and packed her backpack up with her normal cloths, picked up her books and left the bathroom.

As she walked out of the Bathroom a loud Bell was sounded and the halls filled with hundreds of girls in matching uniforms.

Fighting to keep from falling as girls passed her left and right, she attempted to find her way to her class. Looking around frantically she finally spotted it, the science lab. Pushing her way through the crowds she walked into the empty classroom and found a female teacher sitting at her desk at the other end of the classroom.

Walking up the teacher Amanda Spoke in a Unsure tone.

"Um. Excuse me."

Teacher looked up and smiled.

"Well hello!"

Amanda spoke once more this time with a little more confidence.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Johnson. I'm New to the school. I think i am supposed to have this class next."

"OH yes i think i remember something about that."

After several minute of searching through papers the teacher brought out a packet. With a post it on the top that said "Amanda Johnson" on it.

"Here you are, This is all the work you are behind on."

Amanda Took it and flipped through it, There had to be at least 150 pages. She looked at it bewildered. The teacher read her mind and spoke.

"This School is on a Accelerated Program, So your classes in America are behind ours. Sadly you will probably get a packet like that one from each of your teachers today."

Amanda Looked at it again then at the teacher. All she could say was

"Oh."

Then the teacher spoke again.

"Well class is going to start soon. If you would please take a seat in the third row from the door four seats back."

Amanda gave a small, "Thank you" and went to sit in her seat.


End file.
